


Go little bad girl

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluffiness, Kanan is a sweet troublemaker but Mari loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: When Mari was a kid, her mother told her to not get close to Kanan because she was a bad influence but soon Mari discovered she didn’t care about it and was more than willing to disobey her mother if that meant to be with Kanan
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Go little bad girl

**Go little bad girl**

You observe completely astonished her blue hair swinging at the mercy of the marine breeze, accompanied by her cheerful laugh filling the air as she splashes in the water, inviting you to play with her.

With a happy smile spreading across your face, you start to take little steps towards her but before you can keep moving forward, hypnotized by her sparkling eyes and radiant smile, a strong hold grips your wrist, dragging you back to the hotel while you watch Kanan’s smile dropping and a sad expression taking over her features as you leave.

\- Listen to me Mari, I don’t want you to get closer to that girl ever again, did you hear me? She’s a bad influence.

Your mother’s harsh voice brings you out of your self-absorption and you gaze up at her just in time to witness her cold stare shooting daggers at Kanan’s silhouette.

You nod at her obediently, afraid of what she’d do if you disobey her, but especially, afraid of not being able to see your little sweet friend ever again.

Yet, when night arrives and you notice the light of the lighthouse flicker from your bedroom in the first floor of the hotel, you realize you don’t care about your mother's warnings and climb down the façade, running away to meet Kanan at the shore.

As soon as she sees you appearing running along the shore, Kanan opens her arms widely to you to refugee in them. And as soon as you feel her arms wrapping you completely, a wide smile spreads across your face and it’s in that exact moment when you understand, even at such early age, that you adore the feeling of her arms wrapping your body tightly, enveloping you in her warmth and that you’re willing to disobey your mother as many times as needed if that means being able to see Kanan again and be back in her arms for as long as you can.

After that, and as time goes by, you discover that you not only adore the warmth she envelops you in every time she hugs you tightly against her delicate and toned body, but that you also adore her mixed salty and sandalwood smell.

You adore the intensity of her deep and hypnotizing amethyst eyes staring into yours, taking your breath away but above all, you adore her sly yet charming smile, always tempting you to do the most unthinkable crazy things and disobey your mother’s warnings.

You realize you came to adore and be amazed by the tiny droplets of water that slide down her tanned body as she gets out the water and shakes her wet hair; her wet body and the sexy way she has to slowly unzip her diving suit while she smirks at you, making you blush bashfully.

Or the way she smirks and winks at you before taking your hands to surround her waist, squeezing you against her body while feeling her leather jacket against your cheek and her hair tangling with yours, swinging in the air as she increases the speed of her motorbike, making you feel thrilled and free.

As time goes by, you come to realize that you not only just adore those things but love them, just like you end falling completely in love with her and her badass self and the way she makes everything _shiny_.

You smile softly, remembering how you two met years ago when you were mere kids and how hard it was for you to disobey your mother just to be able to be with her until today.

\- Mari – a gentle voice calls your name from behind, making you smile wider, loving the raspy and seductively way she always whispers your name to bring you back to reality as she gets dangerously close to your neck, pushing your hair aside to bite it and leave a mark to show that her mouth has been there, claiming you as her “property”.

\- If you enter without warning, the security guards will catch you – you tell her playfully, watching her smirk through the mirror of your dresser.

\- It’ll be worthy though – she answers to you, her words crashing against your neck before placing a light and soft kiss on it.

You smirk at her reflection before Kanan turns you around to steal a hungry kiss from your lips, feeling her grinning in it like she always does, driving you crazy.

\- Silly – you whisper against her lips, making her laugh softly before you silence her by capturing her lips in another needy kiss, deepening it while both of you let your tongues play together.

Kanan takes advantage of the distraction of your kisses to slide the straps of your dress down, letting it fall onto the ground with the sound of the waves as background and the moon as witness of your love.

Soon, her hands start to roam freely over your naked body, being followed close enough by her mouth covering every inch of your skin, eliciting moans from your mouth.

\- Shh, be quiet, we don’t want them to catch us, do we? – you hear her telling you mockingly.

\- Oh _no_ , I can’t let that happen – you answer to her playfully as she smirks and keeps roaming her hands over your body in a tortuously slow but sweet way, intoxicating you with her smell and delicate touch.

Soon, you sense her grabbing your thighs to take you to your bed, lying you down gently while she takes her clothes off in a very seductive and entrancing way, a mischievous smile never leaving her beautiful face while her amethyst eyes shine brightly, enchanting you completely.

You love the way her toned body feels against yours, the way she plants kisses along every single inch of your skin, the soft way her hands go down your body and the caring and sweet way she worships it with her thick and soft lips and delicate touch, taking you to the edge.

She smiles sweetly at you, stroking your cheeks as you come down from your climax then falls next to you on the bed, opening her arms straight away with an inviting and tender smile upon her face.

\- Hug?

You giggle at her, knowing how much she loves hugging you since she was a kid and gladly return her hug, resting your head over her naked chest.

\- Hug – you answer to her with a soft smile, caressing her chest while enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin under your fingertips.

\- I love you Mari – Kanan whispers gently, kissing your forehead and you feel happy tears peeking timidly out of your eyes.

\- I love you too Kanan – you whisper back at her, kissing her chest while hugging her tightly, enjoying how she wraps her arms around you tighter, pressing your bodies together and the warmth it brings with it and the way it fills your heart with love before both of you fall asleep in the arms of the other.

Next morning, you wake up with the spot next to you on your bed empty as the cool morning breeze hits you, obliging you to hide again under the sheets, already missing Kanan’s warmth and arms wrapped tightly around you yet enjoying her soothing smell in the sheets.

You sigh and look at your nightstand to find a starfish and her usual good morning note on it.

_“Good morning, my princess._

_I’m sorry I can’t be there as you wake up, there’s nothing I’d love more than be able to wake up with you in my arms and see your mesmerizing and sleepy eyes opening slowly and get lost in them while filling your beautiful face with kisses and your heart with love but I promise one day it’ll come true, so just hold on a little longer._

_Love,  
Your dolphin”_

You smile and squeeze the note against your chest happily then add the starfish to your own and wide personal collection.

One day…

One day you two will wake up together in the arms of the other without caring of what your mother thinks or says because after all, you love Kanan and want to spend the rest of your life with her. Because loving Kanan could never be wrong.


End file.
